Diferenças
by AngelZinha
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura eram amigos, os melhores amigos, até que algo triste acontece e eles se separam. Oito anos se passam e agora ambos terão de arcar com as conseqüências de suas decisões.
1. Chapter 1

**Disc: **Eu não ligo do Naruto não ser meu. Eu uso mesmo assim!

Versão revisada e melhorada.

_N/A: Meio poético, meio filosófico, meio sabe-se lá o que é essa fanfic. Espero que gostem o/ Pode parecer meio estranho no começo mais acredito que vocês vão gostar._

Cap. I- **Passado**

É uma história dele e dela. Mais uma história dela e dele, no mundo apenas mais uma.

Ela sempre foi a perfeita, considerada a CDF, a que sabe tudo. Sua beleza foi escondida atrás de roupas largas e cafonas que a deixavam simplesmente feia, essa era a palavra que usavam para descrevê-la: Feia. Suas lindas orbes verdes eram escondida atrás da tristeza da sua vida. Ela não se importava com nada e muito menos com isso.

Ele sempre foi o prodígio, sem esforços era sempre o centro das atenções. Era lindo naturalmente e chamava atenção desde os cabelos até seu jeito calado e frio. Apesar de não querer nada disso tinha tudo. Com esse tratamento acabou por se tornar egocêntrico e individualista. Seus olhos onix não demonstravam sentimentos, nunca, para ninguém.

Eles eram vizinhos, brincaram juntos quando pequenos, fizeram promessas, choraram, riram, entretanto o tempo foi cruel e passou. Aquelas mãos que andavam juntas agora nem sequer acenam uma para outra. Ele foi prum lado... Ela foi pro outro... Desde os seus 8 anos eles nunca trocaram uma palavra sequer. Oito anos juntos e agora já se passaram oito anos separados Contarei a história para que vocês possam tirar suas opiniões sobre o motivo e o porque.

_"Sakura e Sasuke desde o nascimento eram amigos. Suas mães eram vizinhas e recém casadas num bairro nobre que não tinha muitas crianças. Sasuke mais velho que Sakura por meses cuidava dela como se fosse sua irmã, como se fosse somente sua. Eles estiveram juntos no primeiro passeio a praia, na primeira vez escola e quando foram na montanha russa pela primeira vez Sakura apertou a mão dele. Sentiu medo com ele, chorou com ele, ele a ensinou a andar de bicicleta e ela ensinou a ele a cozinhar. Eram inseparáveis. Até que Sakura conheceu um novo amiguinho que levou em sua casa, um amiguinho de escola, era a primeira vez que fazia um amigo que não fosse o Sasuke. Sasuke se sentiu traído ao ver sua Sakura ao lado de outro garoto e quando Sakura o apresentou ele virou a cara e saiu, aquele Sasuke nunca mais voltou. Sakura foi atrás dele e somente o que conseguiu foi ser ignorada, como um cãozinho ela seguia ele em busca do dono perdido, ela passou o seguir todos os dias, e ele pisava nela todos os dias. Nunca havia sido ignorado por Sakura e dividi-la não estava em questão. Ele não aceitaria ela perto de outro que não fosse ele._

_-Se vai procurar outras pessoas me esqueça – disse a voz cruel dele_. _Ela chorava e pedia desculpa._

_-Você somente basta – disse ela desesperada com o pequeno coração despedaçado._

_Ele olhou pela ultima vez pra ela e seguiu. Cruel não acha? Foram 8 anos juntos e ele somente viu a menina caindo no chão chorando e foi pra sua casa para nunca mais voltar._

_Ela se afastou do mundo e ele abraçou o mundo. Sakura p0erdeu a contas de quantas meninas ele levou para sua casa. A janela dela era cruel e tacava em cara que ela não era mais necessária e que ele podia ter qualquer amiga que quisesse. A dura e cruel realidade. Foi a escolha dele._

_Ele também viu que naquela janela, a janela dela que ele subiu tantas vezes por estar com saudade dela, nunca tinha ninguém. Foi a escolha dela._

_Ele pensou em procurá-la mais o orgulho e a culpa nunca o deixariam. Ela pensou em procurá-lo mais o orgulho e o amor próprio dela também nunca deixaria."_

Sakura sempre foi a primeira, com esforço ela seguia sendo a numero um. Não tinha amigos e tão pouco sentia necessidade disso. Desabafava em seu diário, era o suficiente para ela. Ela tinha medo, bastou abrir seu coração e ela ainda sentia a dor. Faziam 8 anos que ele a deixou caída na grama da casa dele e levou com ele uma parte dela, o coração. Um dia ensolarado, apenas um dia ensolarado era o que ela queria.

Levava a vida calma e sem se envolver com qualquer pessoa, eram dias de paz. Essa paz começou a parecer falsa a Sakura e sua mascara estava ficando cada vez mais visível e pesada, o muro que ela fez para esconder-se estava gradativamente dominando-a. Porém, neste novo ano ao chegar em sua nova sala ela sentou-se como sempre, era um hábito que ainda não havia esquecido, sentar na penúltima carteira, ela sentava assim com Sasuke, ele na ultima ela na penúltima, assim podiam conversar sem serem pegos. _"Ainda fazia isso ,que patético."_ ela pensava com si mesma. Não cumprimentou ninguém, nem se sentiu que o devesse fazer, eram só colegas de classe dos quais ela não queria aproximação maior que necessária. Era um colégio novo ela sabia, mais não seria agora que ela mudaria. Só queria acabar a escola logo para fazer a faculdade na Inglaterra. Seu plano era fugir dali. Fazer algo bem longe dali. Longe da onde seu coração estava preso. Será que longe ela poderia voltar a sentir, a ter emoções? Era esse seu plano. Seu pequeno plano de liberdade.

Ela sentou, abriu um caderno e começou a escrever. Sentou na janela na penúltima carteira. Ignorando o falatório, ignorando qualquer coisa. Então, como acaso, obra do destino ou talvez pagamento de pecados, ela não sabia ao certo, ela ouviu, aquele nome, seu coração parou. Pelo menos ela percebeu que ainda possuía um.l

-SASUKEEEE-KUNNNN não acredito que você estará comigo esse ano. – gritava uma loira que Sakura pôde ver estava pendurada no pescoço de Sasuke. Ela olhou para ele, estava alto, lindo como sempre, calado, ela não conhecia Sasuke calado. Para ela ele sempre seria aquele garoto amável e animado que a segurava pelas mãos e a chamava de Saki-chan.

_Passado..._

Simplesmente Passado, um passado feliz ou infeliz? Ela ainda não sabia. Ela o viu, ela estava olhando para ele. Seu coração parou. Ele a viu, ele a olhou. Seu coração parou. Aquilo que ficou para trás era realmente valioso para mim...

_Porque ele está aqui?_

_Porque ela ta aqui?_

Não se sabe se foi o acaso mais eles estavam ali. Juntos. Novamente juntos. Seus olhos se encontraram e se fixaram. Ela sentiu pulos no estômago. Tudo que ela mais fugia ia poder ver ao vivo a cada manhã. A vida jogaria na sua cara todos os dias que ele está bem, que ele seguiu adiante e que eu sou simplesmente uma pessoa do passado que ele esqueceu.

Ele sentiu pulos nos estômagos, tudo que ele mais fugiu estava ali na sua frente, era ela, séria? Para ele ela sempre seria aquela menina chorona que sempre chamava Sasuke-kun e que dizia eu quero estar com você para sempre, essa era a Sakura que ele lembraria. Ele veria todos os dias a menina que ele mais queria ficar longe, a pessoa que mostrava na cara dele que ele não prestava e que aquilo que ele era nada mais era que uma farsa criada depois de um erro irreversível.

_Ela era passado..._

_Ele era passado..._

Sakura retornou para seu caderno e Sasuke para seu grupo de amigos.

O que eles decidiram...

O que eles não puderam decidir...

Não importa mais...

Sakura sentiu um garoto cutucá-la. Ela não iria responder, estava acostumada a ignorar as pessoas e pouco se importava com o que pensariam dela, mas o garoto estava insistindo.

Do outro lado da sala olhares atentos.

-Olha o garoto desconhecido tá cutucando a Sakura – disse Neji mostrando ao seu grupinho. Grupo este composto de Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru e Ino. Velhos amigos de baladas, noitadas e noitadas juntos.

-Vamos ver o fora que ela vai dar nele, mais coitado ele é uma graça – disse Temari animada.

-Verdade – disseram as meninas

Sakura estava ficando nervosa com o cutucão cada vez mais forte da pessoa, ela virou com o rosto vermelho de raiva e se deparou com um garoto muito bonito loiro de olhos azuis límpidos e um sorriso gigantesco.

-Que bom que virou pensei que não tivesse sentindo – disse ele sorrindo.

Como brigar com alguém que está com um sorriso tão puro?- A garota suspirou

-Fale – disse ela

-Eu sou novo na cidade me chamo Uzumaki Naruto, pode chamar de Naruto Kun – disse o jovem sorrindo ainda mais, como se fosse possível

-Hãn – foi a resposta da Sakura perplexa

-Espero que sejamos amigos nê! Você é minha primeira amiga aqui – disse o jovem coçando a cabeça encabulado e sorrindo.

-er, Haruno Sakura prazer Uzumaki-san – disse ela

-Naruto por favor – disse ele estendendo a mão pra ela

Aquele sorriso puro, aquela aura pura, ela não podia descontar em desconhecidos o seu trauma pessoal, mais chama-la de amiga? Isso foi longe só que esse sorriso bobo nem ela seria capaz de contrariar. Afinal fazia tempo que ninguém sorria tão carinhosamente para ela.

-Sim, Naruto. Seja bem vindo – e Sakura sorriu para ele. Fazia tempo, acho que anos que ela não sorria na frente de estranhos, somente para sua família e Itachi irmão de Sasuke que ela ainda via às vezes.

-Meu deus o que ele disse para ela? – disse Temari chamando atenção de todos que olharam para Sakura e Naruto

-Ela... ela sorriu – disse Neji olhando para Sakura com um sorriso, ela fica bonita sorrindo pensou ele.

-Desde muito tempo que eu nunca vi Sakura sorrindo, só para Itachi, que por acaso é irmão do Sasuke – disse Ino

-Como vocês conhecem tanto ela? – perguntou Sasuke

-Estudamos no mesmo colégios por 8 anos, e ela sequer respondia a gente – disse Tenten

-E ela nunca sorriu para um outro aluno– disse Hinata admirada, aquele loirinho com um lindo sorriso fez a Sakura sorrir.

-Ela fica bem sorrindo – disse Shikamaru

-Eu também notei – disse Neji

-Idiotas – disse Sasuke

"_Droga"_ – pensava ele mais estressado que o normal, até mesmo para um Sasuke

-Ei você sabe aonde vende Ramen aqui? – perguntou Naruto cutucando Sakura no meio da aula

-O que? – disse ela

-Ramen, você sabe aonde vende? – repetiu ele

-Em qualquer mercado! – disse ela anotando a matéria

-Eu sei, tem que ser restaurante, Sakura channnnnnnnnn – dizia ele. Ela parou de anotar e virou para ele

- Pára com isso Naruto, a gente procura no final da aula, presta atenção. – disse ela dando uma bronca

-Promete? – disse ele estendendo o dedinho para selar a promessa

-Sim – disse ela apertando o dedinho, qualquer coisa para parar de atrapalhá-la.

-Brigado – disse ele indo copiar a matéria, tentar quer dizer.

"Quem é esse garoto?" – pensavam todos vendo que ele foi capaz de fazer a Sakura conversar numa aula.

No intervalo Sakura ficou na sala e Naruto foi comer, como ele era guloso ela pôde notar quando ele voltou com uns 8 pães.

-Vai comer isso tudo? - perguntou Sakura

-Só 7, 1 é seu, pode escolher – disse Naruto sorrindo com a boca cheia

Sakura corou, foi a primeira vez que alguém a tratou assim em 8 anos, Sasuke sempre fazia isso, ele buscava muitos pães para ele e deixava ela escolher o que quisesse ainda que fosse o com presunto e queijo que era o preferido dele. Esse garoto me joga na cara meu passado, ele me faz pensar no Sasuke. Eu não quero pensar no Sasuke. Ele me mostra como eu ainda estou presa naqueles tempos felizes.

-Sasukeeeee você vai comer isso tudo ? - perguntava uma Temari surpresa com o rapaz carregando uns 8 pães.

-Vou – disse ele

-Me dá um – pediu Ino

-Pode pegar – disse ele

-Posso pegar o de presunto e queijo – pediu ela

-Esse não, somente esse que eu não posso dar a ninguém – disse ele.

-Tá vou pegar esse de kani – e com isso eles comeram.

-Esse não posso dividir com ninguém – disse ele baixinho olhando o pão.

-Porque você não come lá fora? – perguntou Naruto

-Não gosto, mais se quiser pode ir - disse ela sem dar atenção.

-Eu não, prefiro ficar com você – disse ele

-Por que? – perguntou ela curiosa

-Você parece ser legal, eu sou meio bobo e acredito nas pessoas e me machuco muito, por isso eu tento agora escolher com cuidado quem eu vou me aproximar – disse ele com cara despreocupada olhando pela janela

-Obrigada – disse Sakura baixinho

Naruto somente sorriu.

Mas de Sakura caíram pequenas lágrimas, ela estava feliz em ter um novo amigo, ela realmente estava feliz, ela fugiu mais por fim alguém viu através da muralha que ela fez. Alguém viu através dela, ele viu que somente estava magoada e ele também se sentiu magoado. Ele a entendia apesar dela não falar nada.

-Realmente obrigada – disse ela e sorriu para ele com algumas lágrimas

-Amigos servem pra isso – disse ele e com isso começaram a rir.

_Livre? Presa? Passado? Futuro? O que eu sou hoje? Pra onde eu vou? Não sei pra onde estou indo nem porque mais eu estou indo... Seguindo em frente..._

-Sakura vai acabar aula guarda seu material – disse Naruto para Sakura

-Ainda faltam 5 minutos – disse ela olhando pro relógio

-Já vai acabar, guarda logo senão você vai se arrepender – disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

-Não entendi Naruto – disse ela

-Faz isso Sakura chan. Andaaaaaaa vai acabar – disse ele puxando o cabelo dela

-Não puxa meu cabelooo, já entendi – e com isso a garota estava guardando o material, quando ela notou que todos realmente já estavam guardando o material.

Quando o sinal tocou, Naruto levantou rapidamente pegou Sakura com uma mão e na outra o material dela e saiu arrastando ela para fora.

-NARUTOO ME LARGAAAAAA – gritou ela o que ela nunca havia feito até hoje na escola.

-ANDAAAA VocÊ PROMETEUUU! ATÉ JUROUUU! – e com isso eles sumiram da vista da sala. Mas ainda podia se ouvir os gritos de Sakura pedindo que largasse ela.

A sala estava perplexa, o que foi aquilo?

-Ei Sasuke vamos no Shopping – convidou Tenten

-Não, tenho compromisso hoje- e com isso Sasuke foi para sua casa sem dar quaisquer explicações para seus "amigos"

-O que deu nele? – disse Neji

-Vai saber, ele é problemático – disse Shikamaru

Sasuke chegou em casa e ficou olhando para a janela dela. Ela não estava em casa. Ele podia ver a hora que ela voltaria, ele queria saber, ele não podia falar mais ele estava olhando pra ela. Sentiu novamente seu sangue ferver, sentiu ódio. Queria puxá-la das mãos dele e arrastar ela para casa e trancá-la no quarto e somente eu poder vê-la. Mas fui eu que a afastei, foi eu que pisei nela, fui eu que dei fim em nós dois. O que eu estou pensando- disse ele e com isso foi tomar um banho para esfriar a sua cabeça.

Sakura estava sendo arrastada por Naruto até o centro da cidade.

-Naruto aonde estamos indo – disse ela meio cansada de ser puxada

-Eu só conheço isso aqui da cidade – disse ele mostrando o centro da cidade

-Ai meu deus, e por isso me trouxe aqui? Baka – disse ela

-É que eu quero comer Ramen – disse ele cara de cãozinho sem dono

-Tá bom vamos – e com isso eles foram procurar um lugar onde pudessem comer o bendito Ramen. Acharam um restaurante pequeno que serviam poções grandes. Sentaram ali e Naruto realmente queria muito comer Ramen já que estava no terceiro prato.

-Ei Naruto porque você se mudou? – perguntou Sakura

-Meu pai comprou uma empresa aqui e eu vim morar com eles – disse Naruto suspirando

-Não ficou com medo – disse ela

-Larguei muitas coisas mais eu pensei que poderia ser uma oportunidade de ser feliz já que meus pais estão felizes – disse Naruto sério pela primeira vez dando os ombros

-Entendo, você é realmente admirável Naruto-kun- disse Sakura

-Eu não – disse ele voltando ao habitual sorriso. Sakura sorriu.

Naruto a levou em casa e já estava meio tarde para o horário que ela sempre chegou desde a oito anos atrás.

-Obrigada por me trazer até em casa – disse Sakura

-Que nada é bom conhecer a cidade – disse Naruto

-Mais não precisava – disse Sakura

-Ei Sakura chan posso fazer uma pergunta? – Perguntou naruto

-Claro – disse ela dentro do portão

-Você é tão bonita porque se veste tão mal? – disse ele

Sakura ficou sem graça, pensou em inúmeras respostas para dar a ele. Mas pra que mentir pro seu amigo que logo saberia.

-Eu não sei, decidi ficar assim – disse ela dando os ombros

-Não faça isso, você é linda e não deveria desperdiçar é isso que minha mãe Tsunade me diz: A beleza é uma dádiva dado aos mortais pelos anjos para que eles possam ser mais felizes parecendo mais com Deus. Por isso use seu dom. Senão eu te levarei para conhecer minha mãe que vai te torturar até você fazer o que ela quer – disse ele sério e dando as costas para Sakura.

Aquele menino... Esse menino... Ele aos poucos em apenas um dias, salvou meu coração de muitas coisas.

Obrigada Naruto Kun...

XxxX[...]XXxxX

Uma garota entra na sala... Uma garota, apenas isso, apenas uma garota... Ela olha um sorriso carinhoso, apenas isso, um sorriso de encorajamento e a garota cruza a sala em direção ao seu assento...

-Ei quem é aquele menina? – perguntou um rapaz

-Não sei, o cabelo parece da Sakura, será irmã dela? – disse outro

Cochichos... Falatórios... olhares...

Tudo para ela. Tudo em função dela.

-Sabia que você era linda – disse Naruto

-Obrigada – respondeu ela singelamente

-Toma – disse ele estendendo um prendedor de cabelo

-o que é isso? – perguntou ela

-Eu contei para minha mãe e ela me disse que seu nome é o mesmo de uma linda flor e me deu esse prendedor para lhe dar. Use – disse ele

-Obrigada – e com isso a menina pôs o prendedor no cabelo.

-Quer que eu ponha? – perguntou Naruto que ia em direção ao cabelo de Sakura

Ela retirou o cabelo de perto dele.

-Desculpe eu detesto que mexam no meu cabelo, eu mesma ponho – disse a menina pondo o prendedor.

-Como eu nunca notei aquilo? – dizia Neji inconformado ao ver a Sakura

-Verdade – disse Shikamaru

-Olha ali, peitões, corpo perfeito e com curvas, lindo cabelo sedoso que vai até a cintura. Quem ia imaginar que embaixo daquelas roupas largas tinha essa garota? E ela está de saia, ela nunca usou saia. O cabelo que tava sempre preso em um coque vai até a cintura é maior que o da Ino e mais bem cuidado. – disse Neji

-Ei não me compare com qualquer uma – disse a garota revoltada.

-Eu nunca ia imaginar que ela fosse tão linda – disse Temari

-Eu também acho ela kawai – disse Hinata

-E você Sasuke o que achou? – perguntou Neji

-Não me enche – disse o rapaz que evitou olhar para a garota.

_"-Sasuke-kun você prefere cabelos longos ou curtos – perguntou a garota de cabelos róseos_

_-Longos, até a cintura – disse ele_

_-Então eu nunca vou cortar os meus cabelos – disse ela sorrindo. Sasuke pegou um pouco do cabelo dela e enrolou em seus dedos. –Só eu posso pegar neles nê? – perguntou ele._

_-Claro – respondeu a menina sorrindo"_

-Droga – disse ele um pouco alto demais.

Estava assustada por não entender meu futuro  
Eu estava assustada por não saber o que eu queria fazer e achar que eu devia saber  
E por não perceber isso, as coisas obvias eu tinha medo.  
Eu estava assustada com os dias que passam rapidamente sem qualquer piedade, sem que ele me eperasse.  
Será que um dia eu serei capaz de entender? Seguindo assim? Um dia... Talvez?

Quem sabe?

**XxXxxXXxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc:** Itachi lindo estava nos meus sonhos e o autor plagiou T . T

Cap. II:** A verdade de cada um.**

Sakura estava em sua cama, olhando o céu pela janela do seu quarto. Esse mesmo céu que Sasuke também olhava pela janela dele. Memórias ... Elas sempre invadiam... Memórias... Daqueles tempos em que éramos felizes... De um passado. Juntos.

_"-Sasuke-kun eu queria tanto poder ver as estrelas. – disse uma garotinha olhando para o céu de seu quarto._ _O garoto com a simplicidade de uma criança começou a arrastar a cama da menina para perto de sua janela._

_-O que está fazendo Sasuke-kun? – perguntou a menina olhando pra o jovem que se esforçava em carregar a cama pesada da sua querida amiga para a janela._

_-Estou te dando às estrelas ué – disse ele sorrindo. A garota apenas sorriu junto e foi ajudar ele com a cama._ _Quando finalmente depois de muito tempo conseguiram chegar na janela os dois juntos ficaram deitados na cama olhando o céu estrelado._

_-Obrigada Sasuke-kun – disse ela baixinho_

_-De nada Saki-chan – disse ele pegando as mãos da menina e ficando de mãos dadas, com apenas 6 anos olhando as estrelas._

_Juntos. Sempre juntos. O calor daquele momento. Juntos sempre juntos em nossos corações."_

Semanas passaram desde que Naruto foi para Tóquio, desde que Sakura passou a ser ela mesma, desde que Sasuke e ela estavam na mesma classe e desde que todos os dias eles estavam juntos. Sim, esse era um ponto de vista. E Sakura não entendia ao certo mais mesmo que desta forma distante ela gostava de estar perto do Sasuke, ele também não sabia por que mais tê-la ao seu lado ainda que sem falar trazia paz para o rapaz, quando ele não estava com raiva por ela ter feitos novos e inúmeros amigos.

Com a vinda de Naruto, Sakura acabou por se tornar mais aberta a relacionamentos, não a ponto de deixá-los conhecê-la de verdade, profundamente mas acabou admitindo algumas outras pessoas, ela finalmente havia florescido e se tornado a mais bela flor, ainda que não fosse a Sakura final ainda que fosse somente um pequena flor, ainda assim era a mais bela. Sasuke não foi o único a notar e a cada declaração que Sakura recebia seu coração disparava. Ela não podia aceitar o amor de outro. Ela não podia fazer isso com ele. De outro? Quem mais amava ela?

_Dúvidas... Medo... Incertezas desse meu coração infantil... Um coração de 8 anos atrás. _

Engraçado como ele sequer cogitava a possibilidade de Sakura ser feliz, ele não queria que mais ninguém a visse. E ele estava feliz em seu intimo, pois aquela Sakura não era de perto a Sakura dele, com o sorriso que ele tinha gravado em sua memória e aquela Sakura era somente dele. A Sakura que ele conhecia não era essa e sim uma que era pura ternura e amor, e que seus olhos sonhadores miravam somente ele e essa Sakura era dele.

_Tempo que passou... O quão importante são as coisas que deixamos para trás? O quão importante são?_

Que jeito estranho de ver as coisas. Esse jeito que Sasuke não entendia porque, mais era assim que ele via as coisas. Esse era seu jeito, essa era a sua verdade.

Sakura estava na sala de aula quando escuta um celular tocando. Uma música de um filme muito antigo e famoso, ela rapidamente pegou sua mochila e em outro ponto da classe o garoto de cabelos rebeldes e olhos ônix também pega sua pasta. Os dois juntos seguram seu celular. Era o dela. Ela se levanta rapidamente e vai para a porta.

-Desculpe professor preciso atender – disse Sakura com uma cara de preocupada.

-Sem problema Sakura –chan. – disse o professor.

Sasuke parou com seu celular em mãos para pensar o que poderia ter acontecido, ela estava com uma cara séria. Só que foi interrompido por um cutucão de uma loira que estava atrás dele.

-Ei Sasuke kun aquela garota tem o toque de celular igual ao seu – disse a menina

-Que estranho nem é um toque comum – disse Neji

-Hunf – foi a resposta dele.

_"-Saki-chan você realmente gosta desse filme nê? – pergunta o garoto assistindo pela milésima vez_

_-Adoooooro – disse a menina_

_-Mais do que de mim? – pergunta o garoto olhando a tela_

_-Claro que não, Sasuke será sempre o número 1 – disse a menina honestamente_

_-Eu também gosto desse filme – disse Sasuke corado._

_Será que não me canso de repetir tantas cenas que vivemos juntos? Será que meu cérebro não percebe que isso só faz meu coração doer cada vez mais?" _

Sakura retorna a sala com semblante animado.

-Resolveu Sakura chan? – perguntou o professor

-Sim, muito obrigada – disse a menina ao professor

-Já que está em pé resolva essa questão – disse o professor apontando pro quadro

-Claro – e com isso Sakura respondeu rapidamente e corretamente a questão

-Muito bem sigam o exemplo dela – disse o professor vendo a menina se sentar. Ao chegar Naruto a cutucou.

-Ei o que foi? – perguntou ele

-É só um amigo que me pediu um favor – disse ela

-Amigo? – perguntou ele

-Sim, tirando você eu só tenho ele – disse a menina corando

-SAKURA CHANNN VOCÊ ME CONSIDERA SEU AMIGOOO – gritou o garoto para toda a sala ouvir e com isso a abraçou por trás.

-Me largaaaaaaaaaaa – dizia a menina empurrando o garoto para sua carteira.

Sob o olhar atento de toda a classe que ria com aquele garoto que foi capaz de deixar Sakura encabulada e sob o olhar desgostoso de Sasuke que sentia seu coração despedaçar a cada vez que ele via o quanto eles se tornava próximos.

-Ela até parece uma garota normal – disse Temari. E com isso eles voltaram à aula.

A aula acabou e Sakura rapidamente foi saindo, mais foi segurada por Naruto. Sasuke passou por ela e foi embora. Por alguns segundos os olhares se cruzaram. O coração disparou.

_Ele era apenas um estranho agora. Ela era apenas mais uma garota agora._

_Eles eram apenas mais dois idiotas presos ao passado_.

-Ei Sakura por que tava saindo rápido – disse Naruto

-Desculpe é que hoje eu tenho compromisso, mais vem comigo quero te apresentar uma pessoa – disse Sakura puxando Naruto

-Que engraçado hoje é você quem me puxa – disse o jovem deixando a Sakura vermelha

-SEU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *(idiota) – gritou ela e saiu correndo

-Me espera Sakura Chan!

Sasuke seguia para a saída da escola quando viu uma pessoa, uma pessoa conhecida e seu jipe amarelo que chama um atenção maior, como se fosse possível.

-Aquele exibido Baka.- Pensou Sasuke

-Ei porque não me avisou que vinha me buscar? E você chegou de viagem ontem devia estar em casa– perguntou Sasuke parando na frente do irmão

-Porque eu não vim te buscar. E porque você não me avisou que estudava com a Sakura-chan? – perguntou Sasuke

-Porque não te interessa – respondeu sarcasticamente Sasuke

-Ainda sem falar com ela? – perguntou Itachi

-O que você acha? – disse ele

-Como você é idiota já se passaram 8 anos seu moleque mimado. – Disse Itachi

-Jura? Nem notei – disse novamente Sasuke

-Imbecil, bom já que é assim eu vou sair com ela hoje, pode ir pra casa a pé. – e com isso Itachi acenou para a menina que cruzava o portão de saída.

-Tchau – disse Sasuke indo se juntar ao seu grupo habitual de amigos.

Ele pôde ver Sakura correndo e pulando nos braços de Itachi que sorriu carinhosamente

-BEM VINDOOOOOO DE VOLTA Itachii kunnnn – disse ela abraçada ao jovem que fazia cafuné em seus cabelos.

-Obrigado Sakura chan- respondeu ele sorrindo. Ela fechou os olhos aceitando o carinho e sorria delicadamente com um olhar gentil.

Sasuke sentiu seu coração apertar, era essa a Sakura que ele conhecia, essa era a Sakura dele, carinhosa com um sorriso inocente e olhar sonhador. Essa era a sua Sakura que somente sua família e a família dela conheciam.

-Nossa, a Sakura é namorada do seu irmão? – perguntou Shikamaru admirado com a mudança dela

-Não – respondeu rápido demais para quem não se importava com isso.

-Então qual é o lance – perguntou Neji

-Eles são amigos desde criança, somos vizinhos na verdade – disse Sasuke

-Nossaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eu não sabia – gritava Ino pendurada no pescoço de Sasuke.

-Vamos embora – disse ele cortando o assunto

-Então ta nê! – Responderam todos

Sakura se soltou de Itachi e olhou para Naruto

-Este é meu amigo Itachi e este é meu amigo Naruto – disse a menina para os dois

-Prazer – disse Itachi

-Prazer – disse Naruto

-Itachi é meu único amigo desde 8 anos, ele é meu vizinho, mais passou 6 meses fora estudando – disse Sakura esclarecendo o relacionamento com Itachi.

-Que bom nê, a Sakura fica com uma feição muito doce perto de você, então com certeza é uma boa pessoa, espero que sejamos amigos também – disse Naruto sorrindo sinceramente

-E se você além de mim divide o posto de amigo com certeza é boa pessoa. Cuide dela na escola e seremos bons amigos – disse Itachi estendendo a mão para Naruto

-Pode contar comigo – e com isso os dois sorriram

-Ei alguém esqueceu que eu também sei me cuidar – disse a menina

-Sim sim, vamos logo? Naruto te dou uma carona – disse Itachi

- Obrigadão, mais aonde vocês vão? – perguntou o rapaz

-Itachi tem uma festa de negócios hoje a noite e me pediu para acompanhá-lo, vamos comprar o vestido – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Que bom, festa heim, comida e bebida de graça – disse Naruto babando

-Seu olhudo – disse Sakura.

Nesse papo animado o carro passa por Sasuke e seu grupo, Itachi buzina e passa reto. De fora podia se ouvir as risadas deles. Naruto havia acabado de dizer que seu sonho era namorar uma dona de loja de Ramen, o que levou as gargalhadas foi a cena dele babando.

-Que animado aquele carro – disse Hinata

-Simm – todos concordaram exceto Sasuke que ainda trazia em sua mente o sorriso que Sakura ofereceu para Itachi. O sorriso simplesmente um sorriso. Mas não era para ele qualquer sorriso. Era o sorriso dele.

-Mãeeeeee to prontaaaaaaaaaa vou no Itachi ver se levo bolsa ou não – disse a menina correndo pelas escadas e indo em direção a casa ao lado

-Cuidado Sakura esse vestido tem cauda não vá cair – disse a mãe de Sakura rindo pela filha estar tão animada.

DinG DonG – DinG DonG

-Olá Sakura entre entre – dizia o pai de Sasuke

-Quanto tempo você não vem aqui – dizia a mãe de Sasuke

-Desculpe vir sem avisar, Itachi está? – pergunta ela

-Vir sem avisar? Eu ouvi isso! Essa casa é sua também pequena – e com isso o pai de Sasuke deu um gostoso abraço na garota

-Obrigada tio e tia – disse ela correspondendo

-Itachi ta no quarto vai lá. – disse o pai de SAsuke

-Meu deus como ela está linda – suspirava a mãe enquanto subia as escadas

-Como uma princesa- disse o pai.

Sakura seguiu pelo corredor, fazia tempo que não ia ali, fazia tempo que não precisava estar ali.

_"-Saki chan anda , vou te deixar aí – dizia Sasuke correndo_

_-Eu posso mesmo Sasuke kun? – perguntava a garota timidamente_

_-Claro que pode vem logo – e com isso o garoto a puxou para seu lugar secreto dentro do guarda roupa, aonde ficaram por horas e horas escondidos conversando juntos. Era no quarda roupa do corredor aonde eles se escondiam era o lugar só deles._

_-Saki chan esse é nosso lugar, só de nós dois – disse Sasuke_

_-Sim – respondeu a menina feliz._

_Suspiro... Passado? Se eu abrir a porta será que estaremos ali? Será que não restou nada de nós dois ali? Será que se eu entrar e espera-lo ali um dia ele vai me achar? Será que ele vai voltar a ser o Sasuke kun? Passado..."_

Sakura bateu na porta do quarto de Itachi.

-ITACHIIIIIIIIIIII TO ENTRANDOOOOOOO! – gritou ela abrindo a porta, mas ao cruzar a porta ela não viu Itachi ao contrario viu Sasuke. Ele estava na cama sentado enquanto uma garota sentada no colo dele brincava com seus cabelos. Ela conhecia aqueles cabelos loiros da escola, era bonita ainda mais sem uniforme, Yamanaka Ino.

O gelo, um silencio. Alguns segundos e que pareceram uma eternidade. Ele estava deixando outra garota mexer em seus cabelos. Sakura piscou como se fosse um flash e guardou dentro de si aquela cena como fotografias. Várias vezes, várias fotos. Ele olhando para ela, a garota se virando, a garota a cumprimentando, ela e ele, ele e ela. Só que o ela não era mais ela. O que será que Sasuke oferecia para está outra ela.

-Desculpe eu pensei que fosse o quarto de Itachi – e com isso fechou a porta.

Ela sabia que ele tinha relacionamentos, mais ela nunca tinha visto. Ele podia ter intimidades com outras pessoas mais ela nunca tinha visto. O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.

Com a porta fechada Sakura parou, algumas lágrimas escorreram. É isso? Acabou?

Sakura sentiu um braço puxando-a. Levando-a para um quarto ao lado, ouviu uma música alta. Um abraço. Tudo era em câmera lenta, meio borrado pelas lagrimas. Aquele abraço carinhoso que a puxava para perto de si. Parecia tanto os braços dele mais não eram.

-Eu nunca tinha visto Itachi – disse a menina sem conseguir acreditar e ainda repassando em sua mente a cada segundo a cena presenciada milhares de vezes

-Eu sei – disse ele que ficou com ela silenciosamente. O som alto de uma música qualquer. O que importava a música? Fazia tanto tempo que ele seguiu sem ela e ela ainda presa a ele. Ela era uma sombra de um passado feliz. Ela... Ele...

Após alguns segundo Sakura se sentiu pronta para sorrir e assim o fez. Era boa em esconder seus sentimentos verdadeiros.

-Tá tudo bem, passou, vamos nos divertir – disse Sakura levantando

-VocÊ está muito linda Sakura – disse Itachi

-Obrigadaaa – agradeceu ela. Passado o choque, foi mais fácil aceitar o que ela já sabia.

_Porque temos esperanças se serão despedaçadas? Quantas vezes mais ainda terei de sofrer por algo impossível? Passado... O Quão importante foi meu passado? Por que não posso acreditar no futuro?_

Itachi a conduziu graciosamente para a saída de sua casa. Ele o viu, ele notou que Sasuke estava olhando pela porta, quando passaram, ele seguiu para a escada sem deixar que qualquer pessoa o visse, mas Itachi viu. Itachi viu aqueles olhos tristes que miravam para ela. Ele acompanhou aquela menina com corpo de mulher descendo as escadas, o vestido tomara que caia rosa com decote nas costas inteiras, uma pequena cauda que dava elegância, seu cabelo estava preso nas laterais e a maquiagem delicada como ela era. As pequenas luvas dava um acabamento de requinte. Ela estava linda. Sasuke gravou essa cena em sua memória. Ela passando. Somente ela. Para ele somente ela.

-Sakura você fica ótima ao lado de Itachi – disse pai dele

-Verdade? Que bom – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Estamos indo – disse Itachi e saiu fechando a porta

-Itachi podia casar com ela não acha? – disse a mãe de Sasuke

-Eu ficaria muito feliz – disse o pai, Sasuke saiu revoltado e entrou em seu quarto fechando a porta com toda a força.

-Aonde você estava? – perguntou Ino sentada na cama onde lia uma revista

-Não interessa – respondeu o rapaz

-Que grosso – disse a menina sem dar atenção, ela já estava acostumada.

-Ino você pode ir - disse o garoto

-O que? Já? – disse ela

-Agora – disse ele abrindo a porta de seu quarto

-Tá ta já vi que ta estressado – e com isso a menina foi embora.

Sasuke deu alguns socos na parede até sua mão sangrar e deitou em sua cama, sentindo a dor nas mãos que não chegava nem perto da dor em seu peito.

_"-Sasuke kun – chamava uma voz pequenina em sua janela_

_-Saki chan o que ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sasuke ao ver Sakura em baixo de sua janela. Ela vestia apenas sua camisola rosa e trazia um coelho que Sasuke havia dado em seu aniversario nas mãos._

_-Meus pais saíram com os seus para aquela festa e eu não consigo dormir – disse a menina_

_-Espera – e com isso Sasuke desceu e com a menina seguiu para sua casa._

_Eles jogaram vídeo game e comeram algumas coisas, então o sono chegou, Sasuke ficou com ela até ela pegar no sono, ele estava sentado do lado da cama. Quando ele se levantou para seguir para sua casa Sakura despertou_

_-Não vá, fica aqui comigo – e com isso Sakura abriu espaço na sua cama e levantou o cobertor._

_-Dor.. dormir com você? – perguntou o jovem corado_

_-Claro que sim, nós seremos marido e mulher logo logo então não faz diferença – disse a menina sonolenta sorrindo_

_Sasuke sorriu e deitou ao lado da garota e de mãos dadas eles dormiram juntos._

_Aquele calor em meu peito, a vontade de abraçá-la e protege-la sempre. Nada disso eu esqueço, aquela mão que tocou a minha e meu coração. Aquela frase dita sonolenta. Somente você pôde tocar meu coração."_

-Sakura se anima vai – disse Itachi

-Eu to animada- disse Sakura balançando as mãos.

-Boba – disse Itachi dando um tapinha na cabeça dela. Ela sorriu, ele era o mesmo Itachi de sempre. O Itachi que sempre fora.

Quando Sakura ficou por horas esperando Sasuke na chuva, ela queria vê-lo. Itachi foi quem a encontrou. Ela não queria ir embora, então na chuva ela desmaiou. Itachi a socorreu e ainda que ela falasse obrigada para ele, ela insistia em chamar Sasuke kun. Ele entendeu a profundidade da perda, valorizou o que ela sentia e as lágrimas que ela derramava. Desde então eles se tornaram amigos. Ele ouviu ela, ela ouviu ele e era isso que os ligavam. Ele salvou ela e ela era grata a ele. Amizade.

-São chatas essas festas nê? – disse Itachi

-sim, só tem velhos – disse Sakura

-Tá me chamando de velho? – perguntou Itachi

-Claro que não, só você que não – disse Sakura

-Sei sei – e os dois riram.

Itachi chegou em casa e se deparou com Sasuke no escuro na sala.

-A festa tava boa? – perguntou Sasuke

-Estava, mais é essa a pergunta que você quer fazer? – disse Itachi abrindo a gravata. Sasuke se levantou e subiu as escadas.

-Se você não crescer logo você vai perde-la Sasuke. E se perder vai ser definitivo. – disse Itachi olhando o garoto bater a porta.

_Como voltar atrás? Como mudar nossas decisões? Certas coisas são irreversíveis. São mesmo?_

**XxXXxxX**

Sakura chegou na sala de aula, sentou em sua carteira, conversou com Naruto, foi tudo como normalmente é. Tudo como era. Essa era a nova realidade. Sakura não conseguia olhar para Sasuke e tão pouco para Ino.

-Ontem quando eu tava na casa do Sasuke a Sakura foi lá – disse Ino

-Sério? Fazer o que? – perguntou Tenten

-Ela tava com um vestido longo e procurando o Itachi parece que foram numa festa – disse ela

-Verdade Sasuke? – perguntou Temari

-Sim – disse ele

-Que legal, também eu queria a companhia dela e dá pra ver que ela é BV. – disse Neji suspirando

-Ela já beijou sim- disse Sasuke

-como você sabe? – perguntou Shika

-Me esqueçam – disse ele levantando e saindo da sala

-Desde ontem ele ta estranho – disse Ino suspirando

-Ele sempre foi estranho- disse Neji

_"-Sasuke kunnnnnnn – gritava a menina indo na direção dele com um chocolate_

_Era dia dos namorados e Sasuke rejeitou todos os chocolates que ofereceram para ele. Ele só queria um. Este que vinha sorridente em sua direção, u chocolate de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes._

_-Cuidado não vá cair – disse o menino olhando para a garota sorrindo com um bolo de chocolate_

_Como previsto a garota tropeçou e caiu no chão com a cara no bolo._

_Ela começou a chorar._

_-Se machucou Saki chan? – perguntou ele preocupado_

_-Não, mais eu estraguei seu chocolate, preferia ter me machucado e salvado o chocolate – disse ela chorando_

_-Não importa – disse ele ajudando ela a levantar_

_-Claro que importa, era meu presente de dia dos namorados – disse ela chorando._

_Ele olhou para ela levou sua mão em seu rosto olhou para seus olhos e fez a menina corar, ele lambeu o chocolate de todo o rosto dela, lentamente degustando cada parte daquele rosto que ele tanto gostava e finalmente lambendo seus láo em seu rosto olhou para seus olhos e fez a menina corar, ele lambeu o chocolate de todo o rosto dela, lambendo seus leve que lábios e para encerrar dando-lhe um beijo, inocente, meigo e carinhoso._

_-Esse é o meu presente, foi o melhor chocolate do mundo– disse ele virando o rosto e indo para casa para que ela não visse o quanto ele estava corado._

_-Sasuke kun- disse ela corada_

_-O próximo beijo será o do nosso casamento – disse ele ainda mais corado e virando para a menina e estendendo a mão. A reação dela foi inesperada ela esticou as mãso e o abraçou..._

_-Te amo Sasuke kun – disse a menina com sua doce voz._

_-Te amo Saki Chan – foi a resposta dele"_

O sinal bateu e o professor entrou na sala.

-Teremos um aluno novo hoje. Por favor entre! – disse o professor e com isso Sakura pôde ver. Ela reconheceu ele instantaneamente, ele também a reconheceu, olhou para ela e sorriu. Era ele. Sasuke viu, ele também percebeu. Pode ter se passado oito anos, mais para aqueles três foi ontem. Para somente aqueles três...

-Se apresente por favor. – disse o professor

-Olá, eu me chamo Sai e cheguei da América recentemente, eu morei em Tóquio por apenas um ano onde eu fiz uma amiga e no meu último dia em Tóquio ela me levou em sua casa. Neste dia eu só a vi chorando porque o outro amigo dela a ignorou por minha causa. Apesar dela estar chorando ele deu as costas. Eu tive que sair daqui e agora voltei sozinho para cuidar dessa querida amiga. Que foi a minha primeira amiga- ninguém entendeu nada. Ninguém poderia entender nada. Não significou nada para ninguém, na verdade aquelas palavras fizeram sentido para aqueles que foram unidos por lágrimas. Ele dela e ela daquele outro.

-Muito bem, nada convencional mais sente-se. – disse o professor.

_Era ele..._

_Foi ele..._

_Ele me tirou tudo?..._

_Ou ele que me mostrou a verdadeira face dele?..._

Sai olhava para Sakura, os olhares se cruzaram, foi meio rápido. Novamente ela reviu a cena. Enquanto ela chorava e dizia para Sai ir embora o menino tentava abraçá-la para consolá-la na sua inocência infantil.

_"-É por sua culpa que o Sasuke kun não gosta mais de mim. – dizia aquela criança de modo cruel sem pensar nas consequências ._

_-Me desculpe Sakura chan – dizia o garoto sorrindo ainda apesar de ter lágrimas nos olhos."_

Aquele que segui dando as costas também deixava lágrimas caírem.

_Essa foi a ultima cena que viu dele._

_Essa foi a ultima cena que viu dela._

_Ele deu as costas e não viu nada..._

_Ela viu as costas dele..._

_Ele viu as lágrimas dela..._

_Quão importante é aquilo que ficou para trás?_

_O que eu faria para recuperar?_

Ele foi na direção dela. Ela olhou para ele. Ele olhou para eles. Novamente ele estava ali, ela viu aquele sorriso. Era o sorriso dele que ela sabia que era somente para ela. Um sorriso doce e gentil. Era o perdão pelas palavras que ela disse, ela não entendia mais ele havia perdoado a crueldade das palavras dela e a entendeu durante todo esse tempo. Algumas lágrimas caíram, ele ainda sorria, novamente a mesma cena.

_Os três ali._

_Em questões de segundos._

_Ele estava ali._

_Ele também estava ali._

_Eles estavam ali._

Ela se levantou e correu, sem dar explicações para ninguém, ela simplesmente correu, correu até suas pernas doerem, ela fugiu. Não queria encará-lo. Não queria ver seu sujo passado... O presente...

-Professor a Sakura ia vomitar – disse Naruto tentando aliviar para a amiga

-Ah sim, isso explica o fato dela ter que sair, vamos continuar a aula. – disse o professor. Naruto estava preocupado. O que houve? Pensava ele. Sai sorriu para ele e Naruto sorriu para ele.

-Bem vindo – disse o jovem

-Obrigado – respondeu ele

Sai se sentou e Sasuke o encarava. Os olhos se encontraram.

Nenhum sorriso. Aquilo que os dois esboçavam era ódio.

_Você me tirou o que mais significava para mim_

Era isso que diziam seus olhares. Era isso. Oito anos, oito longos anos querendo dizer isso.

_EU TE ODEIO_

_EU TE ODEIO_

-Nossa aquele garoto novo é lindo – dizia Temari

-Lindo demais – disse Tenten

-Podemos chamar para o grupo – disse Ino

-Façam isso e nunca mais me dirijam a palavra – disse Sasuke

-Por que? – perguntou Neji

-Ele é a pessoa que eu mais odeio no mundo – disse Sasuke

Olhares de espanto surgiram

-Por que?- perguntou Shikamaru

-Não interessa – disse Sasuke

-Problemático – disse Shika

As lágrimas não lavavam a alma sequer aliviava a dor.

Não foi capaz de encarar mais uma vez a vida. Não foi capaz. Não foi capaz. Não foi capaz de ver a dura realidade. A Verdade...

_A verdade é que Sasuke me odeia. Eu odeio Sai. E Sai odeia Sasuke. Cada qual com seu motivo cada qual com sua verdade._

_Cada qual com sua vida. Cada qual com o seu destino._

Sakura ficou na árvore sentada até então deu o intervalo. Naruto já sabia aonde encontraria a garota. Ele seguiu para lá e encontrou a amiga. Ela não chorava mais, porém o rosto triste demonstrava muito sofrimento.

-Desabafe – disse Naruto abraçando a amiga. Como lágrimas as palavras simplesmente saíram. Como um pranto ou talvez uma oração.

-Desde que nasci eu fui amiga de Sasuke. Estávamos sempre juntos dos 0 anos até os 8 anos. Sempre juntos. Todos os dias, exceto na hora da escola, aonde íamos sempre para casa, eu tinha feito na minha vida tudo com ele, nunca havia ficado sozinha, nunca. Então eu conheci o Sai na escolinha com 8 anos e era o ultimo dia dele aqui, eu quis apresentá-lo ao Sasuke. Quando eu os apresentei Sasuke se sentiu traído e nunca mais falou comigo, por mais que eu tentasse ele não voltou a falar comigo. Eu fiz tudo que eu podia só que ele nunca mais, nunca... a gente eu – falava a garota que agora estava em prantos

-Eu entendi, por isso que você era assim. Calma agora eu te protejo – disse Naruto. A menina chorava, por todo o tempo, por tudo. Por todo sentimento, por tudo. Por ela e por eles.

Naruto ficou com ela, nenhuma palavra que ele usasse serviria para ela. Ela só precisava de um amigo, um ombro e uma companhia somente isso. E era isso que ele poderia dar a ela. Sua amizade. Seu ouvido, sua pessoa. Sakura foi para sua casa, não voltou a sala, Naruto pegou as coisas dela. Cada qual foi para sua casa. Cada um com seu cada um.

_Toda a dor que sinto. Toda dor que eu trago comigo. Será que pode passar um dia? Será que eu também posso ser feliz?_

Cada um deles pensava nisso, cada um com sua própria dor, cada um com seu próprio sentimento. Cada um.

_Quão grande é a dor que eu carrego? Quão grande é a dor que eu posso carregar? Por favor chega!_

_Lágrimas... Dor... Sofrimento... Solidão..._

Sakura faltou os dois dias seguintes, Naruto ia em sua casa fazer companhia. Ele sabia que uma hora ela teria de enfrentar a verdade, olhar ambos, ver o que a sua vida se tornou, encarar a dura realidade, mas não seria ele que diria pra ela o que ela já sabia.

_Dois dias passaram, dois dias..._

-Quero falar com você – disse Sasuke falando com Sai na porta da Sala. Final do terceiro dia que Sakura faltava a escola.

-Pensei que não fosse falar isso – disse Sai seguindo Sasuke. Muita gente viu isso. Muita gente não entendeu o porque do Sasuke estar tão sério. Muita gente seguiu os dois inclusive a sala inteira.

-Vai embora – disse Sasuke encarando Sai

-Ah sim era só isso? – disse Sai sério

-Ninguém quer você aqui – disse Sasuke

-Ninguém ou você – disse Sai

-Por acaso você tem visto ela? Ela sequer quer olhar para sua cara – disse Sasuke

Os cochichos aumentavam. Quem? O por que daquela briga?

-E por acaso você tem estado com ela? Desde aquele dia que eu saiba você a ignora já me informei – disse Sai tacando em Sasuke o que ele não ousava pensar

-Como se você fosse entender – disse Sasuke dando a costas

-Como sempre você foge, você não merece o amor que ela tem por você. NÃO MERECE! – e com isso Sasuke voou em Sai com um soco que acertou em cheio

-Quem é você pra dizer alguma coisa, A CULPA DISSO É SUA! – gritava Sasuke. Sai agora investia contra Sasuke dando lhe um chute que fez cair no chão.

-É fácil tacar a culpa nos outros SEU EGOÍSTA! ELA ERA MINHA ÚNICA AMIGA E VOCÊ TINHA QUE QUERER SÓ PRA VOCÊ? – gritava Sai dando chutes em Sasuke que estava caído

-ELA É MINHA! SÓ MINHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – disse Sasuke segurando o pé de Sai e o derrubando também.

-Porque você se meteu? PORQUE TUDO ERA PERFEITO! SÓ NÓS DOIS! – Gritou com toda a sua fúria, oito anos de fúria.

As pessoas ao redor não entendiam, ninguém sabia o porque da briga, nem os motivos mais um grupo começou a desconfiar.

-Vocês não acham que parece com o lance da Sakura? – disse Neji

-E quando eu tava na casa do sSasuke ele ficou muito revoltado quando ela entrou no quarto e viu nós dois – disse Ino

-Será? – disse Temari

-Mais é uma boa história – disse Shikamaru. Olhando a distancia um certo loirinho observava.

-É melhor deixar esses dois descarregarem. E também quero que se machuquem como castigo de fazerem a Sakura chorar.

-Você se acha especial? Só porque ela sempre esteve com você? SÓ PORQUE ELA TE AMAVA! – dizia Sai que levou um soco muito forte

-CALA ESSA BOCA! – disse Sasuke

-AMAVA! Ninguém em sã consciência ia passar oito anos gostando de um cara que só pisou em você e se tornou um mulherengo. – dizia Sai que levava golpes cada vez mais fortes

-Você não sabe de NADA , DE nada – dizia Sasuke.

-Sei o Suficiente – disse Sai. Ambos estava sangrando. Quando Naruto entrou no meio.

-Seus idiotas. – deu um cascudo em cada um e saiu arrastando eles para longe dali.

-Eii me solta – disse Sai

-Me larga – esbravejava Sasuke

-Pra que? Pra se matarem? Idiotas vamos conversar precisamos – disse Naruto

-Com ele? – perguntou Sasuke

-Calem a boca é do interesse dos dois. – e com isso ambos calaram a boca e seguiram Naruto para fora da escola.

**XxXxXX**

_O que eu perdi? O que eu ganhei? Porque o passado é tão importante? Porque o passado ainda é tão importante?_

Sakura estava em sua cama na mesma posição a três dias, olhando pro teto. Pensando. Lembrando...

Ela era feliz com Sasuke, para ela somente isso bastava. Somente isso bastava. Então ele se foi e para ela restou viver na sombra dele. Na sobra dela. O que basta pra ela hoje? O que me basta hoje?

**XxXxxXX**

-Então vocês são os meninos que a Sakura me contou, devo dizer que graças aos dois ela tem uma ferida enorme – disse Naruto sério. O que se tornou estranho já que todos estavam acostumados ao seu habitual sorriso.

-Ela me contou então façam o favor de respeitá-la. Pouco me importa o motivo que levou você a ignorá-la por oito anos e se agarrar com uma garota na frente dela e também não e interessa o motivo que te fez sair da cidade. Mas eu acho injusto que vocês não respeitem ela. – disse Naruto. Ele se levantou e foi embora.

Era esse o papo? Era isso que ele tinha a dizer? Era somente isso que ele podia esclarecer? Não fez sentido algum. Não fez...

Cada um seguiu para sua casa. Sasuke ficou relembrando o que Naruto disse.

E enfim entendeu. Ela deu espaço para mim porque entendeu que eu queria isso, ela respeitou a minha decisão por mais cruel que fosse. Ela decidiu respeitar. Eu tive motivos e Sai também teve motivos. Mais nós dois fomos os motivos dela.

Ela também tem motivos.

_A minha perda... A Sua perda... A perda dele..._

_O que ficou pra trás às vezes pode ser visto no futuro. Mas será que eu tenho um futuro? Será que temos um futuro?_

_Ela olha pros lados_

_Ele também olha pros lados_

_Estão sozinhos..._

_Simplesmente sozinhos..._

_Tanto ele Quanto ela_

_Mas eu ainda tenho as..._

_Pequenas coisas que eu ainda guardo só pra ele._

_Pequenas coisas que eu ainda guardo só pra ela._

**XxXxxXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence... Mais ele me ama sabia?

_Versão revisada e melhorada. _

**Cap III Ele e Ela ... Ela e Ele...**

_Alguns ferimentos são profundos demais... Profundos demais..._

-Estamos indo pra casa dos Haruno jantar tem certeza que não vai Sasuke? – perguntava a mãe dele. O silêncio foi uma resposta...

-Ele devia crescer não acha? A Sakura e ele já não se falam a tanto tempo – disse o pai

-E eu que pensei que eles iriam se casar, ela é um excelente partido – dizia a mãe

-Eu quero ela de nora – dizia o pai

-Não seja por isso eu resolvo o problema – disse Itachi rindo e todos saíram da casa.

Sasuke socou mais e mais as paredes.

-Itachi seu desgraçado – dizia enquanto se auto flagelava pela decisão que tomou a tanto tempo atrás.

O jantar correu perfeitamente bem ao acabar Sakura se levantou e foi para seu quarto e acabou sendo seguida por Itachi. Ela não fez questão que ele viesse tão pouco iria impedir sua presença, afinal eram amigos.

-Sakura chan o que houve? – perguntou ele

Sakura suspirou...

-Eu sou tão transparente assim? – perguntou a menina

-Sim, e essa é uma de suas qualidade. Acredite! – disse o moreno

-Não preciso me alongar na historia mais lembra do Sai? – disse ela

-Claro, aquele menino que deu inicio em toda essa palhaçada. – disse o rapaz rapidamente

-Ele voltou e está na nossa sala. Minha e do Sasuke – disse ela. Itachi ficou calado. Alguns minutos se passaram...

-Sakura eu tentei evitar essa conversa, pois eu queria que você descobrisse a resposta sozinha contudo tendo em vista a atual situação eu me acho no dever de falar – disse o jovem olhando para a janela

Sakura somente prestava atenção nas palavras de seu amigo

-Você gosta do meu irmão? – perguntou ele

-Não é que eu goste, eu não gosto de não estar com ele – disse ela

-Sakura você é boba demais. – Itachi se virou para ela e tocou seu rosto levemente – se você não amasse meu irmão eu teria tentado te conquistar, se eu visse uma pontinha de chance eu teria feito de tudo para ter você. Mas você o ama e ele te ama. – disse ele fazendo a menina corar

-Eu, eu, você, desculpe Itachi – disse a menina fazendo uma reverencia que fez Itachi rir

-Não precisa me dispensar Sakura chan isso foi um exemplo. Eu acho que você tem que decidir o que você quer e seguir ele. Não se esconda pois a vida passa e você pode se arrepender tarde demais – disse ele sério.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Um longo silêncio. Sob a luz do luar ela ouviu aquilo, ela recebeu a autorização de amar. Mais ela podia mesmo amá-lo?

-Itachi – disse a menina baixinho

-Fale – disse ele ainda admirando a lua

-Eu posso mesmo acreditar num sonho que só eu posso ver? – perguntou ela.

-Se você apostar tudo nele sim. – e com isso Itachi sorriu

-Obrigada Itachi – disse a menina.

_O que eu posso fazer? O que somente eu posso fazer?_

_ Às vezes sentimos como senão pudéssemos ser felizes. Essa sensação é o medo de provar um pouco mais daquela felicidade e ela acabar novamente. O que eu faria se novamente fosse feliz e perdesse outra vez? Será que agüentaria? Será que eu poderia sorrir novamente ? O que eu posso fazer? O que somente eu posso fazer?_

O dia amanheceu e Sakura acordou com os primeiros raios de sol. A noite havia sido boa, ela havia decidido. Só o fato de tomar uma decisão fez ela mudar, crescer.

_Iria fazer tudo que pudesse fazer, na medida que pudesse fazer._

Sim, era esse o caminho, nada mais de se esconder ou se proteger.

Ia se arrumar hoje era o dia da visita da escola ao parque da cidade e lá iria começar a fazer o que com aconselhamento de Itachi achou ser uma boa solução. Iria viver, iria tomar responsabilidade e iria lutar. Ela sorriu ao pensar nisso, finalmente dando um passo fora do seu globo de proteção, da sua área segura.

**OoOoOOo**

Sakura estava chegando na porta da escola, muitos olhares eram para ela, enquanto todas as meninas que não precisava usar o uniforme no passeio estavam tentando parecer sexy's Sakura era o oposto e isso sim chamou a atenção de todos. Ela estava vestida com uma bermuda jeans justíssima até abaixo do joelho, uma blusinha regata listrada entre preto e rosa um pouco acima do umbigo mostrando a barriga torneada dela, nos pés usava um all stars preto que dobra e fica rosa. Na cintura um casaco de moleton amarrado. Seus longos cabelos presos em duas tranças e um boné preto que inclusive era de Itachi completavam o visual. Ela estava linda, meiga e atraia qualquer olhar.

-Sakuraaa Channnn aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! - gritava Naruto acenando. A menina se aproximou dele, ele vestia uma bermuda preta e blusa laranja berrante. Naruto sorria abertamente, essa sim era a garota que ele queria ver. Essa era a amiga que ele queria não aquela fantasma.

-Você está linda – disse ele abraçando ela

-Você acha? Não ta exagerado? Mais tipo achei que era pra vir com roupa de brincar – perguntou ela segurando as trancinhas

-Nenhum pouco, tá perfeita – disse ele

-Foi o Itachi que escolheu – disse ela rodando

-Ele é realmente meu amigo – disse Naruto rindo ao ver a amiga corar.

-Besta – disse Sakura sorrindo. Um sorriso aberto, aliviado e franco.A uma certa distancia estava um outro grupinho. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Temari e Hinata olhavam para a garota.

-Ela realmente mudou – disse Hinata

-Sim, ela muito fofinha, quero apertar ela – dizia Tenten

-Quem diria que ela ia surpreender assim – falou Shikamaru

-Vocês fala como se ela tivesse muito mais bonita que qualquer uma – disse Ino

-Ciuúmeessssss – dizia Temari e Tenten juntas

-Acho que eu vou investir nela- disse Neji. Sasuke só estava calado ouvindo e agora sua atenção foi para Sakura da qual uma figura que se aproximava.

-Sakura? – disse Sai se aproximando timidamente a reação dela foi a mais inesperada. Ela abriu um sorriso para ele.

-Eu gostaria de falar com você tudo bem? – disse ela olhando o garoto

-Claro – disse ele. Naruto estava saindo quando Sakura o segurou.

-Você fica Naruto, é meu melhor amigo nê! – disse ela para o loirinho ele sorriu

-Então fico – respondeu ele. Sakura foi para a frente de Sai e se abaixou reverenciando ele.

-Me desculpe – disse ela

-Hãn? – respondeu ele sem entender.

- Me desculpe por tudo que te fiz, pelas minhas reações infantis e por tudo que te fiz sofrer quando te disse palavras cruéis oito anos atrás. Se você ainda me aceitar eu quero ser sua amiga novamente. – disse a menina sorrindo, um riso nervoso. Ela estava assumindo a culpa das palavras que ela disse a oito anos atrás, o peso das palavras que ela jogou nele.

Sai simplesmente a abraçou, sob o olhar de todos ele a puxou para si. Ela correspondeu.

_Perdão._

-Nunca deixamos de ser amigos – disse ele. Naruto olhava a cena e pôde perceber que Sasuke olhava inteiramente para ela.

_Então esse é seu caminho? Você preferiu ele? Você prefere ele? O que eu significo pra você é passado? A ferida do meu peito sangra a cada vez que olho para você, seu sorriso que antes era triste está belo. Essa beleza que corrompe a cada vez mais o que eu sinto por você. Destrói minha sanidade quero prende-la quero monopolizá-la. Que sentimento é esse?_

-Sasuke pare de viajar o ônibus já ta enchendo – disse Shikamaru puxando o rapaz

O olhar dele pouco mostrava agora menos ainda, a única pessoa que ele foi capaz de demonstrar sentimentos era ela. Seus olhos só respondiam ao dela, ele estava acorrentado nela, nas lembranças no passado.

_"-Saki chan anda logo – dizia Sasuke ansioso_

_-Mas eu tenho medo Sasuke kun – dizia a jovem parada na porta do trem fantasma_

_-Eu estou com você – disse ele pegando ela pelas mãos. A garota começou a andar em direção ao seu medo._

_A cada susto a pequenina apertava as mãos dele._

_-foi tão ruim assim Saki-chan – perguntou ele no final do brinquedo_

_-Não porque eu sabia que você estaria comigo – disse ela_

_-Sempre estarei– disse ele"_

Sakura passou o dia com seus dois amigos se divertindo. Ela tinha muitas coisas a fazer, havia tomado algumas decisões e eram elas que deixavam ela sorrir. É inatural fazer as coisas ao contrario mais ela faria isso. Faria por ela. Somente por ela, e seria egoísta ao ponto de fazer tudo ignorando os sentimentos de qualquer outra pessoa.

Ela estava de mãos dadas com Sai e Naruto indo para as xícaras quando seus olhos encontraram uns olhos ônix. Era ele seu coração disparou e quando ela pensou em qualquer coisa foi puxada por seus amigos e Sasuke pelos dele. Tão pertos e ao mesmo tempo tão longes.

-Eu to com sede – disse Sakura na fila da roda gigante

-Eu compro – disse Sai indo buscar algo

-Eu compro algo para comer – disse Naruto acompanhando Sai

-Não demorem – disse ela acenando

De uma certa distancia um garoto olha a menina na fila sozinha e logo vai para trás dela. Este garoto chega atrás dela e fica em silêncio até quando é a vez de andar.

-Droga eles não voltaram – murmurou Sakura o garoto atrás deu um sorriso e quando Sakura entrou no brinquedo ele entrou também, foi tudo tão rápido que Sakura sequer pôde reclamar, e já estava subindo com aquele garoto.

-Olá - disse o jovem estendendo a mão para Sakura

-Olá – disse ela retribuindo

-Você me conhece nê? – perguntou o jovem

-Mais ou menos – disse ela meio encabulada, haviam estudado juntos desde muito tempo e sequer se conheciam.

-Eu sou Neji – disse ele meio desapontado

-Sakura – disse ela

-Linda essa paisagem -disse ele a garota olhou pela janela e realmente era verdade , uma paisagem muito linda.

-Sim – e com isso Sakura fixou seu olhar no horizonte onde podia ver cada prédio ou casa, tantas famílias tantas pessoas. Tantas coisas.

-Sakura eu to a fim de você – disse um garoto precipitado e sem sequer preocupar-se com nada. A garota arregalou os olhos, era para ela novidade. Receber uma declaração assim. Ela sorriu, olhou para o garoto que a encarava.

-Obrigada por me dizer isto mais não posso corresponder – disse ela sorrindo com a luz do sol em suas costas.

-Por que? – disse ele

-Porque já gosto de outra pessoa – disse ela humildemente. Ela disse, ela exteriorizou aquilo que sentia. Pela primeira vez ela disse. E pode dizer com um sorriso honesto no rosto.

Neji sorriu para ela, apesar de ter sido rejeitado a maneira como ela disse aquilo fez o coração dele disparar. Pela honestidade dela. Quando a roda gigante parou ela sorriu novamente para ele

-Espero que sejamos amigos Neji – e saiu correndo na direção de Sai e de Naruto que a esperavam. Neji ficou parado olhando aquele menina sorrindo e ouviu em sua mente ela o rejeitando. Ele sentiu seu rosto corar.

-Ela é realmente muito doce – disse ele

-Sakuraaa porque você foi sem mimm – reclamava Naruto

-Vocês que demoraram – disse ela pegando o refrigerante que o Sai lhe estendia

-Mais é injusto – dizia ele. A distancia um olhar acompanhava tudo, desde a saída do brinquedo até o encontro com os amigos.

_"-Saki channnnnnn olha o que eu trouxe pra você – Sasuke vinha na direção da Sakura com um sorvete_

_-Sorveteeee –menina com um sorriso tinha os olhos brilhando_

_A menina tomava o sorvete com muita alegria e vontade se sentia feliz, sentados no quintal de sua casa sob a sombra de uma arvore que deixava algumas pétalas caindo sobre eles, o jovem sorria de olhar ela feliz se lambuzando com o sorvete que ele deu. Valeu o trabalho de voltar da escola correndo sob o sol, quando um pedaço considerável fica preso em seu queixo. No queixo dela, Vento soprando, pétalas caindo, o tempo pareceu parar, ele foi e direção dela e com sua boca limpou o pedaço de sorvete que ficou preso ali. A garota corada olhou para ele. Ele sorriu. Adorava vê-la envergonhada._

_-Cresça logo Saki chan – disse ele_

_-Cresça logo Sasuke kun – disse ela"_

-Ei o que houve? – perguntou Temari olhando para Neji que admirava Sakura

-Acabei de ser rejeitado – disse ele. Isso atraiu a atenção de todos inclusive Sasuke.

-Eu dei um jeito de ir com a Sakura na roda gigante e ela me rejeitou – disse ele suspirando

-Tipo assim? Rejeitou? – disse Ino chocada

-Ninguém te rejeitou que eu saiba – disse Temari

-E como você ta?– perguntou Hinata

-Ela disse que gostava de alguém já e ironicamente isso me fez gostar realmente dela. O sorriso que ela deu. O jeito como ela foi honesta e tal– disse ele

-Entendo – disse Shikamaru. Sasuke deu um pequeno riso.

-Bem feito – disse ele

Sakura sorria no caminho de volta para casa. Sim havia algo que ela devia fazer e era algo que somente ela poderia fazer. Eu já vivi com você e sem você... Você já viveu comigo e sem mim...

Nós dois já vivemos... Temos uma verdade só nossa... Palavras ditas ao contrario do que sentimos... Mas ainda assim palavras ditas... E que tivemos que nos responsabilizar.

**XxXxxXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence e sim à seu autor porém eu ainda ganho de presente.

Versão revisada e melhorada da fic

Cap. IV:** O que somente eu posso fazer!**

Todos seguiram para suas casas depois do dia no parque. Sakura agradeceu aos seus amigos pelo maravilhoso dia juntos. Agradeceu ao Sai por compreender, por perdoá-la.

_Ele se distanciou dela. E ela se distanciou dele. Com a desculpa que não poderiam fazer nada um pelo outro._

_Nada? Essa é também uma verdade daqueles que estavam feridos._

Sakura estava e seu quarto olhando pro teto... Pensando...

Ela tinha decidido. Ela tinha decidido. Graças a ajuda daqueles que mostraram pra ela que ela não estava sozinha. Apesar disso o mundo dela não era ele, mais ele **fazia parte dele.** E ela o queria de volta.

_Medo ..._

_Insegurança..._

E ele? Será que ele a queria de volta em sua vida? Será que novamente ela seria empurrada }à força para longe, para longe dele?

_Incerteza..._

Se alguém realmente controla o destino ele deve ter escolhido dificuldades muito grandes para certas pessoas. Porque temos que passar por isso? Por que temos que sofrer? Porque nos deixa ser um pouquinho felizes se no final perderemos a tal felicidade?

_Eu tenho um sonho, é um sonho que eu guardo no meu intimo, não compartilho com ninguém. É o meu sonho de ser feliz com você num lugar além dos meus sonhos. Meu sonho é você._

Sakura estava no seu quarto preparada para fazer o que tinha que fazer. Seja que isso a faça sofrer seja que isso a faça sorrir. CHEGA de seguir o curso que esse DESTINO infeliz trouxe para mim. **Eu** sou a dona do meu destino. EU ! EU ! EU! Somente eu posso decidir por mim e ninguém mais.

_Tão acostumada a desperdiçar meu dias fingindo não te ver que eu me perdi_

_Entretanto hoje, hoje não..._

Sasuke estava em seu quarto amaldiçoando seu destino. Destino feito por ele. Pelas PALAVRAS deles. E pelas DECISÕES dele. A aceitação e auto-flagelação caem bem nesses momentos. A trama que algumas vidas levam é engraçada pensava ele. Enquanto eu sofro outros riem. Essa é a vida. Essa é uma verdade. Só me resta aceitar e simplesmente ser capaz de abandonar, esquecer. Seria possível? É melhor do que viver eternamente sofrendo. Não, não é possível esquecer, essa não é uma opção. Por que aquela é com certeza A MINHA VERDADE. E foi também a MINHA FELICIDADE.

_Cada um com sua visão, cada qual com suas coisas e cada um com sua vida. Crença em seus destinos e dor nos seus passados. Seria assim pra sempre? Seria justo? Mais quem disse que a vida é justa? Algumas chances somente acontecem uma vez na vida. Apenas uma vez na vida._

Lágrimas correm, a insegurança é um fantasma. Ela havia decidido, mais parece que nesse momento todos os diabos vem a seus encontro. Eles querem atrapalhar. É tão fácil atribuir a culpa de nossas deficiências àquilo que não conhecemos nê? Temos medo de fazer algo, e se não fizer a culpa é dele e não nossa. Como somos covardes.

Sakura foi em seu guarda roupa e colocou uma roupa mais confortável, um macacão com um top por baixo. Seus cabelos ainda presos numa trança e descalça. Sim essa era uma versão dela que ele conhecia e aceitava, ela somente usava roupas femininas em ocasiões especiais.

Ela seguiu decidida para a porta e foi rumo a casa de seu vizinho.

Ela simplesmente fez o que fazia sempre, esse sempre significava 8 anos atrás. Subiu pela janela dele, ela iria falar com ele estava decidida.

-Ei o que você ta fazendo aqui? - perguntou uma voz saindo do quarto

-Quero conversar – respondeu Sakura pondo a cabeça para dentro do quarto

_Alguém me feriu, então eu venho ferindo da mesma forma os outros também_

-O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Sakura simplesmente olhou incrédula, não era bem o que ela planejava. Mais não era isso que iria pará-la agora.

-Eu vim falar com o Sasuke-kun – disse a menina séria

-Ele ta ocupado tomando banho – disse a loira cruzando os braços

-Eu espero – disse Sakura sentando e olhando ao redor, o quarto em si não mudou muito. Ino olhou para a menina que seguia para o móvel que Sasuke tinha no canto.

-Ei ele não gosta que mexa nesse móvel- disse Ino olhando para Salura que não ligou e tirou a ultima gaveta do móvel.

-Sabia – disse ela abrindo um sorriso.

_"Ele ainda tem coisas do nosso passado"_ pensou ela tirando um chiclete de uma caixinha que estava atrás da gaveta

-Quer? – perguntou Sakura

-Não. Mas como você sabia disso? – perguntou Ino

-É um velho truque dos Uchihas – disse Sakura sentando com o chiclete na boca e pondo alguns no macacão.

-O que você que com ele- disse Ino

-Assunto particular – disse Sakura sorrindo. Ino olhou bem para a garota. Ela sabia.

_Suas raras palavras gentis fizeram eu sentir vergonha de mim mesmo! Mais eu sou suja e farei o que eu puder pra conseguir o que eu quero._

-Eu como namorada dele preciso saber antes pra ver se aprovo- disse Ino parando na frente da garota

-Namorada! Humm, parabéns – disse Sakura sorrindo. Não honestamente. Não honestamente, nunca sorriria honestamente.

-Eu sei sobre você – disse ela segurando umas das tranças de Sakura

-Sobre mim? – disse Sakura olhando para a garota

-Ele me contou – disse Ino ainda com uma trança de Sakura na mão.

-Contou? – isso sim surpreendeu Sakura

-E ele não gosta de você, te acha irritante – disse a garota, as palavras foram como um tabefe. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Não iria chorar. Sakura foi em direção a porta. Mas suas tranças estavam nas mãos de Ino ainda que não soltou. A garota puxou as tranças fazendo Sakura virar para ela.

-Ele é meu, se afaste! – disse ela soltando o cabelo.

Sakura pensou em responder mais não seria certo. Se Sasuke não queria ela ali, não teria porque ela estar. Não era esse o momento, não queria Sasuke com raiva ...de novo.

Quando Sakura saiu do quarto de Sasuke foi pro quarto de Itachi que estava em sua cama. Ela precisava pensar um pouco. Respirar um pouco.

-Itachi dá espaço – disse ela deitando na cama dele também

-Não suje de doce – disse ele empurrando ela pro canto

-Tá, vou ficar um pouquinho aqui – disse ela.

-Tá. – ele voltou a dormir.

_Porque eu acreditei que seria tão simples? Porque eu achei que seria tão certo? Porque eu achei que seria?_

_Quando você está destinada a ter um caminho de sofrimento você tem duas opções, __**lutar ou aceitar**__._

_Será que eu sou forte o suficiente para lutar? Ou será que sou fraca o suficiente para aceitar?_

Sasuke vai entrando em seu quarto recém saído do banho.

-Estava esperando – disse Ino sorrindo

-Eu já não mandei você ir embora? – disse Sasuke

-Mais Sasuke eu queria ficar – disse ela olhando para ele

-Não me importo – disse o rapaz dando as costas e indo pra janela olhar o quarto de Sakura e viu a luz apagada. "Estranho"- ele pensou

-É por causa dela não é – disse Sasuke.

- O que? – disse ele um pouco perplexo. Será que era tão fácil entender que ele ainda estava preso em suas lembranças?

-Eu notei Sasuke, Você gosta dela não é? – disse Ino levantando e encarando o rapaz

-Tá maluca? – disse ele com desprezo

"_Eu e ela somos parte de uma ilusão de um passado distante  
E essa ilusão está dentro de mim e dentro de você"_

Sasuke desviou o olhar e viu sua gaveta fora do lugar, viu seu pote de doce meio vazio. Seu coração disparou. Seria possível? Não.

-Sasuke- disse uma voz distante. Ele continuava olhando fixo para o seu esconderijo.

-Foi você que mexeu ali? – perguntou ele sem desviar o olhar.

Ino parou por um segundo, ele percebeu. "ELE É MEU!" Pensava Ino.

-É um velho segredo dos Uchihas não é? – disse ela com um sorriso maroto.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Com certeza ela esteve aqui.

"_-Sasuke-kun eles vão brigar com a gente – dizia Sakura olhando a porta enquanto Sasuke escondia os doces._

_-Claro que não vão Saki-Chan- disse ele sorrindo_

_-Vão sim e vão nos pôr de castigo sem TV – disse ela emburrada_

_-Não vão! Terminei – disse ele_

_-Como você pode ser tão confiante – disse ela ainda emburrada_

_-Vem ver. – e ele mostrou pra ela o buraco que ele havia feito do tamanho do potinho dela. E dentro do pote cheio de doces._

_-UAUUUU – disse a menina admirada_

_-Viu – disse ele se gabando_

_-Como você aprendeu isso? – perguntou ela admirada_

_-Digamos que é um velho segredo dos Uchihas – disse ele. Quando na verdade ele viu num filme na TV._

_-Uauuuu, eu quero ser uma Uchiha pra aprender esses segredos – disse ela admirada"_

-Viu eu também sabia – disse Ino sorrindo. Sasuke nem estava ouvindo

-Me beija – disse a menina

Sasuke olhava pro quarto. Ela esteve aqui, quando? Porque?

-ME BEIJA SASUKE – disse Ino segurando o pescoço de Sasuke

Sakura estava no quarto ao lado. Ela estava tão perto dele e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. "Eu esperei 8 anos posso esperar mais um dia." Dizia Sakura para si mesma.

Itachi ainda dormia calmamente quando ela decidiu sair do quarto dele e ir embora.

-Sakura querida você estava aqui. Não te vi entrando – dizia uma voz doce

-TIAAAA! – gritou Sakura abraçando ela

-Querida venha comer um doce comigo – disse ela puxando Sakura

-Clarooo, o bolo da tia é o melhor – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Você está muito linda hoje Sakura – disse a mulher abraçando a menina

-Brigada tia, mesmo que seja mentira – disse Sakura retribuindo o abraço.

-Vamos só puxar o Sasuke – disse a mãe dele

-er, tia – Sakura tentava sair das mãos da mãe de Sasuke mais não conseguia.

Ela foi arrastada até a porta quando a sua mãe abriu e viu a garota loira pendurada no pescoço de Sasuke

-Sasuke o chá tá servido e respeito na minha casa – disse a mãe de Sasuke e foi saindo.

-Desculpe queridinha, é que nem todas as meninas são como você – disse a mãe dele arrastando Sakura para a cozinha

Sasuke estava em choque. Ela estava ali. Ela esteve aqui. E porque ela esteve aqui?

-ME LARGA! – gritou ele

-O que houve – perguntou ela assustada

-Garota me esquece e vai embora – disse ele furioso, não sabia porque mais a simples presença de outra pessoa que não fosse ela estava sufocando ele.

-Sua mãe me chamou pro chá. – disse ela indo pra cozinha

-Não sem... – antes que ele pudesse terminar ela já tinha sumido.

"DROGA" pensou Sasuke

Ino chegou na cozinha aonde a mãe de Sasuke ria carinhosamente com Sakura. Ela sentiu seu sangue ferver.

_Inveja... Ódio..._

_Algum dia eu odiarei alguém assim outra vez?Sentimento que me corrompe. E eu sei e aceito. Uso isso como impulso, pra onde não sei._

-Tia, verdade que você vai viajar de novo com minha mãe? – perguntava Sakura abrindo o armário.

-Sim, vamos fazer compras pro final de ano. Quer vir não querida? – perguntou a mãe de Sasuke.

-Não dá aula – disse Sakura mexendo nos armários

-Querida sua caneca tá na porta de baixo – disse ela

-Ah , é que não lembrava! – disse ela pegando sua caneca rosa com asinha

-Sempre esquecida – disse a tia rindo. Ino dá uma tossida e assim elas notam a presença da garota

-Sente-se – disse a mãe de Sasuke

-Obrigada – disse ela sorrindo

-Que nada – retribuiu o sorriso

-Tia o Itachi tá dormindo acorda ele? – perguntou Sakura querendo sair de perto da garota

-Não precisa ele só levantará depois – disse a tia

-Deve ser legal namorar o vizinho não é?- disse Ino o que atraiu a atenção

-O QUE? – gritou Sakura

-Não precisa disfarçar todo mundo sabe que você e o Itachi estão juntos – disse Ino cutucando a mãe de Sasuke

-Acredito que isso infelizmente seja impossível – disse a mãe de Sasuke sem olhar para Ino servindo o chá. Ino fica um pouco chocada com a resposta rápida e confiante.

-Sim Itachi é meu irmãozão, mais eu vou roubar ele da tia, nê tia- disse Sakura sorrindo e abraçando a tia

-Pode roubar eu deixo – disse ela sorrindo. Sasuke entrou na cozinha e ouviu parte da conversa

-Pega sua caneca logo Sasuke – disse sua mãe

Ele abriu o armário e pegou uma caneca igual a da Sakura só que azul.

-Quanto tempo não tomamos chá juntos – diz a mãe de Sasuke

-Verdade tia, te convido pra ir lá em casa tomar chá também nê- disse Sakura sorrindo

-As canecas de vocês são iguais – disse Ino olhando para as canecas de Sakura e Sasuke

-São umas gracinhas nê? – disse a mãe de Sasuke

-Er, tia, melhor esclarecer senão ela pode pensar besteira. – disse Sakura corada

-Foi quando nós fomos no parque a primeira vez e Sasuke gastou sua mesada para conseguir comprar essas duas canecas pros dois – disse a mãe

-Cala a boca – disse Sasuke

-Que gracinha ele é tão bondoso – disse Ino pegando no braço de Sasuke

-Me Solta – disse ele

-Ele tá meio estressado hoje – disse Ino vermelha de vergonha

-Que estranho Sasuke estressado? – disse Sakura pegando um pouco de bolo, o que deixou todos olhando a garota.

-Ai meu deus, desculpe é que eu nunca tinha visto Sasuke estressado – disse a menina corada e se levantando

-já vai? – pergunta a tia

-Sim, desculpe vou receber visita – disse e saiu correndo

-Como ela é engraçadinha – disse a mãe dele olhando ela sair, quando ela tropeçou e caiu no chão, voando doces pra todos os lados.

-DESCULPEEEE – gritou ela catando os doces, um deles foi para perto de Sasuke e ele pegou.

-Meu doce – disse ele olhando pro doce.

Ino estava furiosa._O que ela quis dizer com nunca viu furioso? E porque ele tá olhando pra esse doce? –_pensava a garota

_Se minhas palavras não são o bastante para que você me veja  
Você pode abrir meu peito e com uma faca cortar meu coração  
Dali irão sair as palavras que eu não consegui dizer._

_Veja através de mim! VEJA!_

Sakura foi correndo para sua casa e se trancou em seu quarto.

-O que eu fiz? – pensava ela.

Seu coração batia disparado. Ela tinha ido lá, ela tinha estado na mesma mesa que ele e apesar de não se falarem estavam juntos na mesma mesa.

Ela sorriu. E começou a pular. A gritar e a sorrir.

_Finalmente ela pôde sorrir. Mas até quando?_

Sakura dormiu como um anjo. Feliz. No dia seguinte ela falaria com ele. Pediria perdão assim como fez com Sai. Essa era a decisão dela. A sua verdade, a coisa que somente ela pode fazer. Somente ela.

Sakura estava chegando na escola quando avistou Ino vindo em sua direção. A garota decidiu ignorá-la e seguir seu caminho. Quando foi puxada pela garota.

-Que foi ? – foi a resposta de Sakura

-Quero falar com você no intervalo. – disse Ino

-Por que eu iria? – disse Sakura voltando a caminhar

-Porque é de seu interesse – disse ela. Sakura seguiu para a classe aonde encontrou Sai e Naruto em sua carteira.

-Bom dia – cumprimentou sorrindo ao passar por Neji e indo rumo a sua carteira

-Bom dia Sakura – disse Neji retribuindo o sorriso

-Ela é educada não acha? – disse Hinata

-Sim – respondeu Temari

-Bom dia- disse Sakura ao chegar na mesa aonde se encontravam seus amigos.

-Bom diaaaaaaaaa – gritou Naruto abraçando-a e nesse momento Sasuke cruzava a porta.

E pra surpresa geral ela retribuiu o abraço.

-Bom dia Sakura – disse Sai dando-lhe um abraço também.

-Bom dia Sai-kun e Naruto –kun – disse ela sentando.

Sob o olhar furioso voltado a mesa da Haruno Sasuke sentou em sua mesa. Ino estava olhando pra ele. Ela viu toda a reação dele.

_Ela sabia... Ela simplesmente sabia..._

-E aí Sakura resolver seu problema? – perguntou Naruto a menina virou pra ele meio vermelha e antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa...

-NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊ FICOU COM ELE?- gritou Naruto que levou um combo duplo de soco de Sakura e do Sai

-SEU IMBECIL, EU NUNCA FIQUEI COM NINGUÉM! – gritou ela e a turma ficou começou a rir.

-DESCULPA SAKURAAA CHANNN VIRA AQUI! – dizia Naruto ao ver a amiga com a cara fechada e roxa de vergonha

-Mentirosa – saiu uma voz no meio da sala

Todos procuraram a voz.

-O que foi? – perguntou Sakura para ver se a voz se identificava

-Você é mentirosa- disse Ino olhando para Sakura com cara de debochada.

-Desculpe, mais eu ignoro a sua pessoa por isso estenda a cortesia e não me dirija a palavra ou fale de mim, principalmente pra falar daquilo que você não sabe "desconhecida"– disse Sakura olhando para ela com ar de desprezo que fez a turma toda rir.

Ino vermelha ia responder, mais Neji tampou a boca dela e fez que não com a cabeça.

-Chega Ino – disse ele

Seu grupinho estava olhando pra ela com cara feia. Ela não deveria ter feito aquilo.

_Ciúme... Inveja... Sentimentos que corrompem ... que destroem..._

-Você conseguiu Sakura chan – perguntou a voz calma de Sai já que Sakura não respondia ao Sasuke

-Não eu fui lá mais ela a loirinha estava na casa dele – disse Sakura suspirando

-Mais você foi lá parabéns – disse Naruto

-Que canalha – disse Sai

-Fiquem calmos, o professor acabou de chegar – disse Sakura apontando pra porta.

O intervalo tocou e Sakura ficou na sala como de costume. Acabou o intervalo e nenhum sinal de Ino que queria falar com ela. Não a culpo depois do nosso papo mais cedo.

A aula acabou e Sakura foi pra sua casa. Encorajada pelos amigos para que ela fizesse aquilo que somente ela poderia fazer.

_Eu queria saber até aonde eu sou capaz de ir, sem voltar. Será que isso é pra saber o quão valioso é o que eu deixei para trás?_

"Estou decidida" E a garota de cabelos róseos colocou uma saia rosa rodada de babados brancos e uma blusinha branca tomara que caia. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e seus pés descalços. Esse foi o traje que ela elegeu para reencontrá-lo. Munida com sua coragem seguiu para a casa dele. Seus pais tinham viajado com os pais dele. Itachi estava na faculdade e só retornaria no dia seguinte.

Eles estariam sozinhos com seus fantasmas.

_Tantas vezes tentei lhe dizer o que eu sinto, o quanto eu senti sua falta._

Ela subiu a escada e saiu na janela dele. Silenciosamente ela foi entrando a luz estava apagada e o entardecer iluminava o quarto dele. O plano dela era encontrar com ele assim que ele chegasse da rua.

_Alguém me feriu, então eu venho ferindo os outros da mesma forma  
Eu tenho rido quietamente da tolice do amor, do que ele faz com as pessoas_

Ele viu uma cabeleira rosa surgir em sua sacada, ela estava subindo. Ele estava em sua cama. Olhando o sol de pôr e pensando na vida aonde ele chegou.

Seu coração acelerou, era realmente ela. Estava cruzando sua janela como se não tivesse fazendo nada de diferente. Passou pela janela e sentou no chão olhando pela janela.

_Eu tenho a coragem para não ser apenas mais uma nesse mundo e criar meu destino._

Ela virou pro quarto e seguiu para os doces. Nada como açúcar para relaxar.

Ele estava perplexo e calado, não respirava para não ter barulho e não acabar com o sonho.

Só podia ser um sonho.

Ela abriu o potinho e tirou um chiclete. Abriu e pôs na boca. Nesse momento o sol estava se pondo.

Ela suspirou, ele se mexeu. Ela notou ele.

Ela ia gritar mais estava enfeitiçada, a luz laranja do por do sol invadiu o quarto. Ele se levantou. Seguiu para ela. O cheiro dele, o cheiro dela.

Ela olhou para ele, e ele não tirou os olhos dela. Sua ao se ergueu e tocou seu rosto. Lagrimas caíram. Ela de olhos fechados sentindo o toque dele em seu rosto. Ele sentindo as lagrimas dela.

Lágrimas que lavavam todo o passado.

Ela abriu os olhos e se curvou pra ele

-Perdão por não ter entendido – disse ela

Ele estendeu as mãos e a puxou para si, um forte abraço.

-Perdão por eu ter sido um idiota – disse ele

Ela caiu de joelhos e ele acompanhou ela.

Ambos choravam, ambos juntos, juntos. A claridade do por do sol não existia mais e as trevas da noite invadiam o quarto e sem iluminação restavam somente os dois.

_Mesmo que eu não tenha percebido suas desculpas e incertezas_

_Nós tivemos uma historia aonde não existíamos. Era só você ou somente eu._

_Tão acostumado a desperdiçar meu dias fingindo não ver, eu me perdi_

Engraçado as palavras que eram o impedimento, por não saber o que dizer, não foram necessárias. O medo e a desculpa por não ter capacidade de fazer aquilo que gostaria é jogada na cara todas as vezes que fazemos o que eu deveríamos ter feito.

Os dois abraçados no escuro, somente a respiração deles e uns soluços de Sakura faziam barulho.

Sasuke toca os cabelos de Sakura, passa suas mãos por eles. Essas mãos descem e reconhecem o novo corpo. Não era essa a imagem que suas mãos lembravam, aquelas curvas não estavam ali a oito anos atrás. Sakura abre os olhos e na escuridão consegue ver aquele rosto. Ela também toca o rosto dele. Delicadamente eles se conhecem novamente. Sasuke levanta e a segura no colo a colocando em sua cama delicadamente.

De mãos dadas, Sasuke para em cima dela. Olha aquela garota. Aqueles mesmos olhos infantis.

-Saki chan – disse ele levando seu nariz a nuca da menina e respirando fundo. Era o cheiro dela.

Só aquela proximidade deixava Sakura corada. Ela pôs suas mãos em seu peito e viu o quanto ele havia mudado.

Sasuke passava as suas mãos por toda a Sakura ele não sabia bem porque mais ele queria tocas todas as partes dela. Assim como fazia antes, ele queria ter certeza de conhecê-la por completo.

-Sasuke kun – disse a menina com lágrimas voltando a escorrer. Sasuke recolhe as lagrimas dela com a sua língua.

-Não chore – disse ele

-Eu tenho medo de você se ir de novo – disse ela virando o rosto.

Sasuke desceu o corpo e colou o dele no dela.

-Eu prometo nunca mais fazer isso – disse ele e passou sua mão no rosto dela delicadamente.

Ela soltou um som, um gemido, um sussurro.

_A escuridão..._

Sasuke desceu seus lábios aos dela. Ela retribuiu. Era a primeira vez como mulher que aceitava um beijo. A língua dele delicadamente ensinava a dela o que fazer. Seus lábios úmidos do beijo. Ele abriu seus olhos, era a primeira vez que seu coração disparou ao dar um beijo.

_Era ela, sempre foi ela. A vida dele só tem sentido com ela. Por ela._

Sakura sentiu seu estomago dar voltas. Ele a puxou para perto e com uma perna entre as delas colou todo o seu corpo no dela abrindo um pouco a perna dela. Sakura estava de saia sentiu entre suas coxas o toque se Sasuke.

Sasuke despia Sakura e tirava a sua roupa, os dois pelados. Não era constrangedor na escuridão somente a luz do luar iluminava seus corpos.

_Tantas vezes eles já se viram assim. Mais nunca dessa forma._

Sasuke desceu seus lábios para tocar os seios de Sakura que soltava suspiros tão sedutores.

-Eu sempre te amei – disse Sasuke ao beijar os lábios.

Eles dois já não podiam mais ser separados, não agora que estava convertidos em uma só pessoa. Ligados pelo amor, pelo prazer, pela luxuria, pela saudade.

_A pureza... A impureza..._

-Ai – disse Sakura

-Quer que eu pare? – perguntou Sasuke

-Não – disse a menina sentindo o suor de seus corpos escorrerem por entre seus seios.

-Tem certeza? – disse o rapaz parado

-Não precisa Sasuke kun – disse ela movendo o corpo pra estimular que ele continue.

_Meu deus porque deixa que provemos a felicidade se ela logo vai partir?_

A porta abriu e um vulto entrou no quarto com certa precisão de quem já conhecia o lugar e voou em cima da cama de Sasuke. O brilho mostrava que ela levava algo.

Uma faca que fincou no peito...

O Sangue escorrendo...

Mais uma facada...

Um descontrole... A Insanidade...

Um vulto loiro sorria.

-Agora o Sasuke não é meu nem seu. Se não é meu não vai ser demais ninguém. – gritou triunfante.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – um urro de dor, lágrimas escorrendo.

-Não chore Sasuke kun, fui eu que escolhi – dizia a menina sorrindo. A cama estava cheia de sangue que tinha quase a coloração de seus cabelos.

-Eu eu eu – gritou uma Ino ao ver que a pessoa que ela esfaqueou foi Sakura e não Sasuke. Sasuke levantou e deu um soco em Ino que caiu desacordada.

-Porque você entrou na frente por que?- perguntava ele segurando a menina em suas mãos.

-Porque você... é o ... meu Sasuk...e kun – disse ela

Ele acariciou seu rosto e a enrolou na colcha vestiu a primeira calça que viu e saiu correndo pro hospital.

_Meu deus porque você não disse que nosso destino era estar separado? Porque você não disse? Porque nos fez iludir com pequenos momentos de felicidade?_

Sakura estava no UTI o ferimento foi profundo. A policia já estava na casa de Sasuke aonde Ino foi levada para interrogatório.

Ela precisava de uma transfusão de sangue mais o tipo sanguíneo dela era muito difícil de se encontrar e seus pais estavam viajando.

Desesperadamente ele começa a ligar para todos, então ele descobre alguém que possui o mesmo sangue.

-Aonde eu vou? – perguntou o jove

-Para lá – disse Sasuke guiando para o local

-Ali? to indo – disse o jovem

-Obrigado Sai – disse Sasuke chorando

-Ela também é minha amiga – disse Sai sorrindo

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai e as suas famílias estava no hospital faziam 24 horas e Sakura não abria os olhos. Eles deixaram a visita cada um com 5 minutos.

Todos foram, Sasuke foi o ultimo.

Ele esteve com ela, lhe deu um beijo.

-Sakura por favor não morra – disse ele

Ela não respondeu.

-Se você morrer eu vou também – disse ele

Ela novamente não disse nada, não se mexeu ela não ouviu.

_Se você quer uma prova de amor eu dou, se em troca da minha ela viver eu faço. Mais deus permita que ela viva._

Sasuke estava por 5 dias sem dormir e sem comer. Ele não queria nada, era sua penitencia até que Sakura acordasse ele não faria nada. Por mais que tentassem ele não se levantava do hospital. Essa situação trazia sofrimento a todos. Então no final do quinto dia no horário de visita Sasuke olhando Sakura. Ela parecia um anjo com um lindo sonho.

-Sasuke não me odeie – disse ela baixinho e lágrimas escorriam.

Sasuke colocou a mão em seu coração, doía. Aquilo doía muito.

-Sakura eu te amo – disse ele em seu ouvido.

A garota abriu os olhos devagarzinho, e a primeira coisa que viu foi Sasuke chorando.

-Por favor não faça mais isso – disse ele chorando

E com isso ele desmaiou

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – gritou a menina.

Após alguns dias ambos puderam ter alta e suas famílias e amigos fizeram uma linda festa de retorno. Ino foi levada para um psicólogo que diagnosticou distúrbio obsessivo. Ela voltou ao colégio sendo supervisionada por um amigo de infância Shikamaru.

-Sakura vem aqui. – disse Sasuke puxando a menina pela casa dela em direção da dele. Eles entraram na casa e ele a conduziu até o armário. Era um pouco menor agora que eles estava crescidos.

Ele se ajoelhou:

-Sasuke o que foi? – perguntou a menina

-Que se casar comigo? – perguntou ele

A menina estava em choque.

_Ainda que eu vá para longe retornarei, pois meu lugar é com você. Hoje eu sei que o que ficou para trás é o que me levou adiante e que meu destino é feito das minhas escolhas. Eu fui para longe para saber o valor daquilo que eu deixei pra trás._

_Meu deus obrigada por ter posto em meu caminho pessoas capazes de me salvar quando nem eu mesma acreditava em mim..._

-Claro Sasuke kun – disse a menina beijando o jovem.

XxXxXXXx

Obrigada por lerem e acompanharem a fic. Significa muito pra mim que as pessoas leiam e comentem sobre meu trabalho. Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio.

Vejo vocês na próxima.


End file.
